


"Finally, we've met!"

by CJCroen1393



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, No Twincest, Reincarnation, contains spoilers, rin has a crush on len but that doesn't count 'cause she doesn't know they're siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: She doesn't remember. He knows she doesn't. No one does except him.But honestly? He's in no hurry to remind her.





	"Finally, we've met!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly in an Evillious mood. With school back in session, most of my other fics are gonna be slow to update but I promise I'll try to keep working on them!
> 
> This is a little theory I have regarding the end to Evillious, as well as a loving throwback to the early days of the fandom.

Today was the day. He knew it. He had known ever since his birth. His _re_ birth. He'd been counting the days until it finally came.

He had woken up early, just because of this day. He showered, dressed, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast and headed out the door before his father could even say "good morning". He was too excited to wait anymore. 

Today was the day she would finally talk to him.

He waited at the bus stop, knowing she'd be on the bus when he got on. She always was.

He knew fate was cruel, even after he made the decision. They ended up separated again and went to separate schools. Honestly, couldn't they be a bit more grateful? He saved the world, after all.

But he couldn't be completely angry. He saw her every day on the bus and knew it was only a matter of time before they finally got reacquainted. His whole life he had missed her and waited for her, just as she waited for him the last time around. His wait would end very soon.

The bus finally arrived, and he smiled to himself as it stopped in front of him. He got onto the bus and, sure enough, he saw her.

She was everything he remembered. Blond hair, a face just like his, bright blue eyes...appearance-wise, she was exactly as he remembered, except for her clothes, which better matched the period they lived in now. But then, so did his.

Not everything was the same, of course. Her personality had changed, perhaps for the better, since she was now optimistic and friendly, if a tiny bit shy, rather than the vain and selfish young woman he knew in the past. This may have been for the best.

He recognizes others on the bus as well. Seated nearby, he sees a woman in red discussing things with a smiling girl with red pigtails and a bored looking man in blue. Another woman with long blond hair stands nearby, across from a woman in black with silver hair and a man in red. He feels his heart ache slightly at the sight of a young woman with long green hair, sitting between a white-haired girl and a boy with green hair that matches hers. The green-haired girl looks at him briefly and smiles. She knows. He knows she knows. But that is to be expected from a god.

He glances back at the girl who had arrived on the bus. She smiles at him. He smiles to himself and knows full well what she's going to do. He tries to play it cool, pretends he doesn't know what's going to happen. She approaches him, looking excited.

"Hi there!" she says.

"Hm?" he says, smiling at her, "Oh, hello!"

"Um...My name is Rin! I've seen you on the bus here a lot!"

He smiles.

"Well, hello then. I think I might have seen you too."

Rin looks quite happy at this statement.

"So, I go to a different school! You go to Capriccio Academy, right?"

"Yes." he says, still smiling, "And you go to...?"

"I go to Talos High!"

He chuckles a little to himself at hearing the name of the school.

"I hear that's a good school." he says.

She giggles.

"Oh!" she added, "I hadn't asked your name!"

He pauses and then smiles again.

She doesn't remember. He knows she doesn't. No one does except him.

But honestly? He's in no hurry to remind her. 

She was happy now, and he wasn't going to take that from her.

"My name is Len."

Rin smiles happily and says "Ah, can I...can I give you my phone number?"

Len gives a slightly more forced smile. He remembers how Rin apparently has a crush on him in this timeline. She doesn't know he's her brother. He'll tell her someday, but not now. They'll be friends first and Rin is innocent now. And besides...he'd like to get in contact with her.

"Certainly. I'll give you mine too."

Rin looks extremely happy and pulls out a napkin to write her phone number on. But then the bus hits a speed bump and Rin falls over prompting Len to catch her.

"Ah!" says Rin, blushing, "S-Sorry, Len!"

"It's alright," said Len, smiling at her, "Here, I have some paper..."

He took a piece of paper out of his bag and tore it in half, giving one half to Rin while writing his number on the one he has. Rin writes her own and hands it to Len.

Then, the bus stopped and the driver called out "Capriccio Academy!"

"Ah, that's your stop, Len!"

Len nodded.

"So it is."

"I'll talk to you later?" says Rin.

"I'll be looking forward to it." says Len.

Rin smiles and waves him goodbye as he gets off the bus and heads towards the Academy.

His phone then buzzes and he picks it up, looking at the screen...it was SNS "Evillious" group chat.

> B: Hello, Allen. Did you find who you were looking for?

Len sighs and starts typing.

> A: Hello, Behemo. And yes.  
>  B: Good!  
>  A: Also, my name is Len now.  
>  B: Sure, sure.  
>  A: Where are Held and Levia?  
>  B: Held is asleep...and Levia's on a daaaaate <3  
>  A: Ah...she must've found Nyoze.  
>  B: I know, it's disgusting.  
>  B: By the way, did you tell Riliane who she is?  
>  A: No. And I'm never going to.  
>  A: Rin deserves to have a happier life.  
>  A: Unaware of the tragedies of her past.  
>  B: Oh of course, she's going by Rin now.

Len sighs and heads off to class.

> A: I need to head off to class now. Talk to you guys later.

Len knows that Behemo's going to try and respond with a snide remark and puts the phone away before he can, then runs to class. 


End file.
